Apologise-Phan One-Shot
by AandAshizzle
Summary: After Dan and Phil have an argument, they have a bit of a heart-to-heart over a broken mug. Ending with some fluff at the end. Phan, Fluff, Brief description of blood- but nothing gory don't worry :)


Dan was pissed. It was the third time in the past two weeks that Phil had made them late for an event. Whether he was sleeping in, deciding what to wear or just generally messing about and daydreaming they always ended up being half an hour (sometimes more) late.

The two of them were standing in the kitchen; Dan standing by the door with his arms folded while Phil was taking handfuls of cereal from a box on the counter.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Dan shouted. Phil flinched and almost dropped the cereal he was about to put in his mouth. Dan continued; "This needs to stop Phil! You need to begin taking responsibility. We can't carry on being late for things"

"I'm trying. I really am" Phil mumbled, but that just seemed to make Dan's growing temper rise even more.

"BUT YOU'RE NOT! You just act lazy and you don't even seem to care about things that could affect our future!" In Dan's eyes, that was true. Only last week they had been late for an important meeting with the BBC.

"I'm sor-"Phil started, but Dan quickly cut him off. His heart was pounding and he felt like the temperature in the room had increased by about 5 degrees.

"Stop saying sorry Phil! You don't change! You know what, I'm done with this" Dan stormed out of the kitchen and into his own room, slamming the door behind him. He sighed and rubbed his hair through his brown hair, which had started to curl at the ends. Lying down on the bed, he let his mind wander.

He really did love Phil, more than he'd ever loved anyone in his life. But sometimes, he could just be so infuriating. Dan knew that he should try to contain his anger and not shout, he couldn't help it though. With thoughts of Phil lingering in his head, he drifted to sleep.

.

Dan woke up with a start when he heard a loud crash echoing around the apartment. Glancing at the clock, he noticed he had been asleep for roughly an hour. Groaning, he stretched out his muscles and stifled a yawn, stopping still when he heard another noise. This one was softer, more muffled. Fear grew in his chest as he recognized the sound as a sob, or more importantly, Phil's sob.

He walked to the door and inched it open, wincing as the sound came more prominent. Dan made his way through the hallway, every step matching the thudding of his heart.

Eventually, Dan made his way to the kitchen, which is where he guessed the noise was coming from. Inching his head around the door frame the male became confused when he couldn't find a source for the noise. But as he glanced down towards the floor, Dan felt his heart drop into his stomach.

Phil was crouching down on the floor, surrounded by what looked like shattered ceramic glass, the various pieces resembled a mug. There was also a small amount of blood leaking from Phil's finger and onto the floor, mixing with the tears still leaking from his flushed face. The anger that was previously built up inside Dan vanished from the door in an instant as he ran down to Phil's side, not caring about the glass that dug into his knees. He held onto Phils face and turned it gently, forcing blue eyes to meet brown.

"Phil, what happened?" Dan choked out. He hadn't realised how large the lump in his throat was.

"Y-You were in your room for a while, s-so I wanted to make you a drink...but I dropped the mug" He was sobbing again now, the tears rolling down his face and onto Dan's hand. Which just caused Dan to move his hand to the back of Phils neck, pulling him into the crook of his neck.

Dan was rubbing soothing circles in Phils hair when he spoke again; "I'm sorry Dan. I'm sorry. I'm sorry". This caused Dan to frown slightly as he looked down to Phil.

"Why are you saying sorry? It's just a mug, we can buy-"

"No, no I'm sorry for making us late, I'm sorry for being useless" Dan was sure that his own tears were running down his cheeks now. He pushed Phil back again, forcing them to lock eyes again.

"Don't you _dare_ be sorry for that, I should be the one saying sorry for getting so angry. I know you don't mean it" Dan managed to get out, his voice cracking on the last sentence. "Hey, come on, you need a plaster" He remembered, glancing at the thin cut on Phils hand. The blood flow had slowed down now but it still looked sore.

Slowly, Dan stood up, pulling Phil with him. He led him to the kitchen counter where he picked Phil up and sat him down on the worktop - which resulted in a small yelp coming from Phil. Pulling the plasters out from the top cupboard he peeled one off and held Phils hand in his own, slowly wrapping it around the tip of the finger. Once he was finished he looked back up, his eyes lingering on the remnants of tears lingering on Phils face. _  
><em>

Dan sighed and leaned forwards, he began to kiss each tear track leading down his cheeks. Then a small peck on the nose, which cause Phil to giggle slightly. Smiling, Dan settled one lingering kiss on Phils lips, resulting with him placing his hands around Dan's neck.

After pulling away, they rested their foreheads together, eyes once again looking at each other.

"I love you Phil, so, so much" Dan said softly.

Phil smiled, "I love you too Dan, so, so much". It was his turn now to lean in for one sweet kiss.

They pulled apart again and Dan stood back, his fingers still entwined with Phils;

"Come on" Dan laughed "Let's go shopping, I need a new mug".

* * *

><p><strong>Glad I actually got this uploaded. I've had the idea for ages and it written down on paper for god-knows how long.<strong>

**I know my writing isn't the best! I'm still trying to improve :)**

**Please let me know if I've made a mistake somewhere! But be nice about it :3**

**For now that's all, I might write another Phan one-shot in the future, I'm not sure yet!**

**Amberoo x**


End file.
